A Life Time
by gypsysue
Summary: A look into Edward and Jaspers life. A special birthday fic for YogaGal. M Slash


**Happy Birthday YogaGal. Some good old fashion romance for ya. **

**Disclaimer: Ms Meyers owns twilight and all its characters, I just like to make em gay. :D**

A Life Time

The sun felt wonderful on my bare skin as I stretched out across my beach towel soaking up the rays. Summer break was my favorite time of year, the surf, the sand, the sun, life couldn't get any better than this. I could relax and let all my worries about college applications and grade point averages just slip away and focus on kicking back, working on my tan and maybe even find someone to enjoy this time with.

I knew who I wanted that someone to be, Edward Cullen, the boy that just moved to town with his family. He was the same age as me, tall, six two, with bronze colored hair and dazzling green eyes. If you got caught in those eyes you would be lost until he broke your gaze.

He was beautiful and I wanted him badly.

"Hey Jazz, we are heading out to catch a few, you coming?" Mike's voice dragged me out of what was starting to be a very nice day dream. I looked up to see who else was going in, when I noticed him.

Edward was walking slowly towards the water, board in hand, and I was momentarily lost in the sway of his hips as he walk, the way the wetsuit clung to his form, highlighting everything is all the right ways.

Shaking my head I jumped up and pulled my wetsuit back on, before grabbing my board and joining them. This should be fun.

Paddling out, I made sure I was as close to Edward as I could get. We had only had a few conversations and usually that was with the group around. It seemed like every time I had the opportunity to get him alone, he would somehow managed to get away from me.

He was either very good at playing hard to get, or just wasn't gay. I had been out for a while now, as soon as I realized I preferred the shape of Mike's body, to Jessica's. Much to Jessica's dismay. I was fifteen at the time and very happy that most people took it well, including my mom and sister.

My dad passed away when I was ten, but my mom assured me he would have been proud of me no matter what my orientation was. I had no idea if that was right or not, considering my father was a military man, but I chose to take my moms word for it.

In such a small town, I figured I would be a freak and ostracized for coming out, but I guess being one of the star's of the football team went a long way in making sure you were respected no matter what. I didn't know whether that I found that extremely lucky or extremely annoying.

Edward became a part of us, through his brother Emmett, who joined the football team from the first moment he entered the school. Seems coach already had him signed up before he arrived in Forks. Em being a star in his own right, at his previous school.

Em also started dating my sister, Rose, the second day of school. Which was a feat in itself since she neither dated nor gave any boys the time of day at Forks High. Em was now a legend in two ways, football star and first boy to tame Rosalie Hale.

So that's how Edward came to sit at our table at lunch and spend time with us surfing down at La Push on weekend and holidays when the weather was fine. Which mind you wasn't very often, but fine weather to us, was probably miserable weather to anyone from a normal state.

So far I had caught three waves, and watched Edward catch four. God he was beautiful, the way his body moved with the board as he cut through the wave. He left me breathless.

Now we were sitting there, wading in the water, letting the other boys grab the waves, and just staring out at the water. Edward was close by, but never looked at me.

"Hey," I said trying to get his attention. He looked up at me briefly.

"Hey." Was all he said, then continued to run his hands back and forth through the water, watching them intently. He was so aloof with me, but yet the others could get him talking excessively. I wondered if he hated me, or was just uncomfortable around me because of my sexual orientation. What ever it was, I was going to find out now.

"What is your problem, man? Do you just hate the sight of me, or do you just hate the fact I'm gay?" I asked. I kept my tone neutral. Like my life didn't depend on his answer.

"What? I...no...oh my God." He spluttered out, his face glowing as the heat took over it. He looked even better when he blushed. The color made his eyes sparkle even more.

"Breath Edward." I chuckled. "I'm just curious as to why you barely speak to me, is all."

He looked back at me and whispered softly, "it's not you, Jasper," and paddled back to the beach, where I saw Emmett waiting for him with a frown on his face, directed at me.

I was curious as to what that was all about and took off quickly after him, making it to the shore in record time. As I pulled myself and board out of the water and leaned down to undo my leash.

Edward had already started to walk off towards his stuff, his head hung low and shoulders slumped. I saw Alice jump up and run to him, throwing her arm around his waist and walking with him. It seemed so strange to me.

Emmett was waiting for me, and walked up to me as I straighten up with my leash in hand. "What did you say to him?" Emmett asked, and I could tell he was trying very hard to keep his voice controlled.

"I just asked him why he hated me, I was wondering if he had a problem with gay's or it was just me in general." I stated, shrugging my shoulders and making to walk back to my stuff.

Emmett reached out and grabbed my shoulder, spinning me back to face him. "Just leave him alone Jazz, okay. He's been through enough, it has nothing to do with you." He said before dropping his hands and walking over to Edward and Alice.

Alice was Edward's sister. They were extremely close, all three of them, but Edward and Alice seem to share a stronger bond, they would just look at each other, and it was like they were having silent conversations.

I was so caught up in thinking about what could possibly be wrong with Edward to make him react that way that I didn't see Rose sneak up on me and only the slap on the back of my head, alerted me to the fact she was with me.

"What the fuck was that for?" I muttered as I rubbed the back of me head. It really fucking hurt.

"That, brother, was for Edward. Just what exactly did you say to him?" I blew out a frustrated breath and sighed softly.

"Jesus Christ, Rose. All I did was ask him why he hated me, and now everyone is giving me the third fucking degree. What the fuck is his problem. God, all ya want to do is get to know a guy cause ya think he's hot and wanna find out if he swings your way and all ya get is lectures from his brother and slaps over the head from your own sister. Why the fuck do I even bother. If he wasn't so damn hot, and I didn't find him so damn adorable that I wanna lick his face, I would just give the fuck up..." My rant and pacing was interrupted when I walked smack bang into Edward. Well shit, like this couldn't get any more embarrassing. My let my emotions cloud me as I stepped back and look him dead in the eye, but every thought dropped out of my head at the look on his face.

He held a sad smile, his eyes were soft and held a look of regret, his shoulders where slumped and his head was lowered. It knocked the breath right out of me.

"Edward?" I asked, my tone soft and light.

"I'm sorry about that Jasper, I just wanted to let you know that, there was nothing you did wrong, and I don't hate you." He said, then ever so quietly started to mumble, "quite the opposite in fact, and that's the problem. I just don't think I'm ready for this, or maybe I am, I have no idea..." He cut himself off abruptly and looked up at me, horror written all over his face at the fact he had said all that out loud.

"Hey, Edward. Fairs, fair, you heard my rant, right." I smiled at him trying to reassure him and he smiled back, the first real smile I had seen from him in my directions. "How about we sit down and have an actual conversation?"

"Sure." He said and sat down next to me on my blanket.

We spent the next three hours, just talking about ourselves. I found out that Edward was very uncomfortable around men he was attracted too. A side affect of his past. I found it strange to understand myself, but the more he explained the easier it got.

It seems that one of Alice's boyfriend had made a pass at Edward, a very aggressive pass. And when Edward told Alice about it, she didn't believe him and called him all sorts of names. It wasn't until a month later, when Emmett came home to find Edward pinned to the couch and Alice's boyfriend trying to rip Edwards pants off, that it all came out in the open.

Thanks to Em, the attack had been brief but none the less very scaring. Alice's ex, had managed only to kiss Edward and feel him up. It was also the reason they had moved to Forks. Seems the boy in question was obsessed with Edward and only dated Alice to get close to him. After the attack he had started to stalk Edward. They informed the police, had the boy arrested and moved all within a month.

I understood why he was uncertain around men at that point, but wasn't sure why he was nervous around me, and had ignored me. So I asked him out right. I did not like the answer I received very much at all.

Turns out, Alice's ex, had blond hair and blue eyes, and was build just like me. The only difference was his hair was long and pulled back in a pony tail while mine was shorter.

My blond hair had messy curls and hung in all directions over my face and was longer than it should be but not long enough to wear pulled back.

By the time we had finished talking about his past and mine, it was getting dark. It had only seemed like a short time we had been together, sharing our secrets, and I must admit I was sad when I heard the others telling us it was time to go. I had come with Mike so I didn't have a ride back if I missed him.

"Would you like me to drive you home Jasper?" Edward asked, his eyes locked firmly on the sand.

"Sure Edward, that would be great. If you're sure you will be okay?" He turned to me with that stunning crooked smile he had been flashing at me half the day and I was stunned yet again.

"I will be fine Jazz." He whispered the shortening of my name out softly. Almost reverently. My breathe hitched,but I recovered quickly and smiled at him. We got up and packed our stuff up, mine first then walked over to Edwards and packed that up. Then headed for his car.

That was five months ago, and a month after that Edward and I started dating officially. We had been joined at the hip most days, and I had never truly been happier in my life. Life was falling into place, so easily, I was a little concerned that things would fall apart. But they hadn't so far.

Turns out Edward and I were applied and been accepted into the same colleges. Both of us having Dartmouth as I first choice. I couldn't believe it, when we found out, since we had decided to not tell each other where we had applied. We didn't want our relationship to derail any future plans we had, we could just as easily build our future around our dreams instead of sacrificing our dreams for each other. We had not been together long enough to do that.

We still surfed on the weekends when the weather allowed, though now we went together, and I got to touch that perfect body, trapped inside that wet suit. Life was great.

Time passed effortlessly, we were still taking our relationship slowly, having only progressed as far as trading blow jobs. But I was in no rush and neither was he. We only had a month left before we headed to college. Instead of getting a dorm, we go a place close to campus and decided to move in together. Separate bedrooms of course, to keep our parents happy, and also so we wouldn't feel pressured to sleep together.

I personally couldn't wait to get my beautiful boyfriend alone, far away from parents and prying eyes. One of the main reasons Edward and I had failed to go all the way, was the constant cock-blocking efforts of his brother and sister and my sister, much to our annoyance. So we decided that we would wait until we were officially alone.

That was the plan and the plan failed miserably, turns out Edwards parents owned the place we were going to be living in and Alice, who just so happen to be going to Dartmouth too, would be living with us.

No one had said a word to us, till the day we moved in. We walked into the place to find Alice there, unpacking her stuff, and adding things to bare shelves. I smacked my forehead and considered getting a dorm room.

"Alice, why are you here, and why weren't we told before hand?" Edward asked, annoyance clear in his tone. His family was always so over protective of him, since the attack. Mainly because they blamed themselves for not listening to him when he told them that the boy had made a pass at him. Especially Alice, she was so guilt ridden that she was by his side as much as she could be. Only now that Edward had me, he didn't want them around so much.

"I thought mum and dad told you I was going to be staying here, the house I had fell through and I had no where else to go. I will try to find a place as soon as I can." She smiled, knowing full well Edward would never put her out on the street, besides he couldn't anyway since the house belonged to their parents.

I snorted as I whispered into Edward's ear, "let the cock-blocking continue. He laughed out loud and tried to school himself when Alice look at him with an eyebrow raised in question. We didn't really mind, it wasn't like we were going to move in and throw down straight away anyways, we did however, share a bed, even though we had two rooms set up.

I found it extremely funny myself, that we continued to call Alice, CB for cock-blocker, even though we could quite easily have sex anytime we wanted to, Alice was in class when we didn't have any, or she would be out at night with her friends, giving us every opportunity to get down, we could even do it when she was in the house if we wanted too, we just didn't want to yet.

I know personally, I didn't want to because I wanted our first time to be special, romantic and to mean something. Edward told me, he wanted the same thing. We just couldn't resist having our fun and blaming everyone else for their lack of privacy.

We settled into a nice rhythm of school work and play time, when I noticed summer break was fast approaching, which meant so was our first anniversary. I was very excited with the plans I had forming in my head. I just had to get Alice to give me a hand.

Sitting her down and explaining what I needed from her, took more than I thought it would. She was happy to help but couldn't stop dwelling on the part that Edward and I still hadn't done the deed together. She was making herself scarce as often as possible to give us privacy, even though her parents and mine had informed her to keep an eye on us.

"Look, Alice we wanted to wait, for it to mean something, and well now is that time. What could be better than our anniversary?" I smiled down at her, watching as her eyes teared up.

"You know Jasper, I wasn't sure you would be good for him, but that's because I was way too overprotective. I didn't think anyone deserved him." She sighed softly and looked down at her hands, "you know I've never brought another boy around him since that day. I wont let any of my boyfriends meet my family. I'm terrified it will happen again. I was so stupid, so jealous. I knew what he was saying was true, I saw it, when I would see _him _watch Edward. I..." she bit down on her lip and a tear fell.

"Hey now, come on its all in the past, and as for not introducing your boyfriends to the family, you really need to start doing that. Maybe if you're parents could focus on you they might stop focusing on us." I laughed, causing Alice to giggle slightly, "besides," I added, "Edward has me to protect him now, and no one is gonna touch my man, without his permission."

"Is that right, Jazz." Edward's voice made me jump slightly and he laughed at my reaction. "So big tough Jazz-man going to protect me, but gets scared at my voice." He teased.

I jumped up and wrapped my arms around him pulling him close to me, kissing his lips softly before pulling back. "Yes, and you startled me is all, we were discussion super secret plans that you are not to know about yet." I smiled as his eyes twinkled with delight at a surprises. Most people hate surprises, but not Edward, he loved them. And he showed me just how much he loved them by capturing my lips in a fiery kiss that left us both panting and in need of release.

I told Alice we would finish up later as Edward dragged me to our room, where he proceeded to show me just how much he loved surprises and I returned the favor.

I had arranged ever detail but one for our anniversary surprise, so I needed to talk to Edward about it, since it was tomorrow. We had never discussed who would top and who would bottom, and both being virgins, well...

I knew we probably wouldn't know which we preferred until we tried them both, but I had heard that some so called tops had never tried to bottom, ever. So I thought we should talk about this, and not have to ruin the romance of tomorrow night.

The conversation was easier than I thought and went better than expected, Edward was very open to trying both, as was I. I kind of got the feeling that we would be versatile lovers, both wanted to fill and be filled by each other. Which only made me more excited for our date.

Alice had plans to stay over at her current boyfriends house, since she never brought them home anyway. I only found out the other day that she had a steady boyfriend of six months.

Edward was due home in ten minutes and everything was set. I was a terrible cook so Alice had done all the cooking before she left, all I had to do was plate the stuff and light the candles. Yes candles and a home cooked meal, it was all very cliché, and all so Edward. He was such the classic romantic, so it was very easy to impress him.

I heard his car pull up into the garage, just as I was lighting the last candles, dinner was on the table, the plates covered to keep them warm, and desert was in the fridge. Classic strawberries and cream. I already had plans to lick the cream off of his glorious body, and my dick twitched just thinking about it.

I greeted Edward at the garage entrance and after a quick hug and kiss, I put a blindfold over his eyes and wished him a happy anniversary as I led him to the dinning room, seating him gently before removing the lids from the food and then his blindfold.

"Jasper," he whispered breathlessly, "this is wonderful. I love you baby."

"I love you too, darlin', only you." I know it was sickly sweet, but Edward loved romance and tonight I was gonna be as romantic as I could possibly be.

Dinner went well, and desert was taken into the other room, where I had the open fire lit and a woolen rug laid out for us. See, cliché. I took my time, stripping him down and covering every part of his body in sweet kisses, before coating his chest with cream and licking it off, then biting into a strawberry. Perfectly cliché.

After much foreplay, which included cream and strawberries in places cream and strawberries should probably never be, we decided to clean up and head to the bedroom, which I had decorated with more candles, but decided not to go so far as to add rose petals to the bed. I was already rolling my eyes at how totally cliché I had been, that was just a bit too much, even for my Edward.

We took turns, Edward taking me first, then I took him. It was slightly painful but wonderful and I couldn't wait to spend forever, making love to Edward and having him make love to me.

"Grandpa?" The sound brought me out of my memories, as I looked up into the green eyes of my grandson, Edward Jr. "Are you ready to come inside?" I smiled at EJ and shook my head slowly, memories of soft skin slapping together, and wandering hands roaming muscular chests still flooding my mind.

"No, I would like to spend a bit more time with your papa." I said as I turned back around on the padded marble bench, resting my hand on Edward's head stone.

Over seventy years, we had together. And they were the best years of my life, we lived and loved fully. Had children and grandchildren and great grandchildren. We were blessed and happy.

Edward had passed away quietly in his sleep, three days ago, we buried him in the family mausoleum, this morning. It was now four in the afternoon and I couldn't bring myself to leave him. I knew I wouldn't be far behind him, my place next to him already waiting for me.

I sighed softly, before rubbing my hand over his tombstone. "I'll see you soon, darlin," I whispered before leaning down and kissing it. "I'm ready EJ."

That night and for the next four months I dreamed of my Edward, until I finally joined him.


End file.
